The Battle of Gettysburg, er, Nigel
by Numbah 7
Summary: New Story: Lizzie and Numbah 5 BATTLE over who gets "Nigey" or "Numbah 1" Please R/R!


"Oh Nigey!!!" Lizzie cried, from outside.  
  
"Oh no...that girl is at it again!" said Numbah 5, shaking her head.  
  
"NIGEY!" screamed Lizzie.  
  
Numbah 2 looked down at her. "HE HAS A NEW NAME!" he shouted. "AND IT'S CALLED NUMBAH 1...YOU KNOW THAT!....CALL HIM THAT...OR NIGEL...JUST DON'T CALL HIM THAT STUPID NIGEY NAME!"   
  
"Well he is my Nigey so I can call him whatever I want!" Lizzie folded her arms. "Hmmph!"  
  
Numbah 4 laughed. "YOUR Nigey?"  
  
Numbah 3 looked down and waved. "Hi Lizzie!!!"   
  
"Well where is Nigey?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"He's busy" said Numbah 5. "Now go away!"  
  
"NO!" said Lizzie. "He's going to the movies with me! And He's gonna buy me popcorn, and soda, and nachos, and slushies, and candy!"  
  
"That girl is gonna blow up one day when she gets so large!" said Numbah 5.  
  
"I heard that!" shouted Lizzie.  
  
"What's all this racket?" asked Numbah 1, coming in.  
  
"Yo girlfriend is at it again" answered Numbah 5.  
  
"Oh" said Numbah 1. "Lizzie...I'm busy right now!"   
  
"But Nigey..."  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
Lizzie walked away pouting.  
  
"Okay that was a lot...we need our alone time...everone to their rooms" delclared Numbah 1.  
  
Numbah 1, Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, and Numbah 5 walked off.  
  
Everyone did something diffrent. Numbah 1 napped, Numbah 2 flew his remote control airplane around the room, Numbah 3 was having a tea party with her stuffed animals, Numbah 4 looked at himself in the mirror and talked to himself...and Numbah 5...well what did she do? Let's see...  
  
Numbah 5 ran to her room and locked the door and put on her other red hat...with a picture of Numbah 1! She sipped a pistacho milkshake...Numbah 1's favorite flavour...and hit a button on her remote controler for the room and presto! Pictures of Numbah 1 rolled down, Her bedsheets switched from purple to Numbah 1, and to top it off, blue lights shined on it to show off the spotlight...to herself. When Numbah 1 declared 'Alone Time' for a few hours, Numbah 5 had spent it romancing over her crush...obviously Numbah 1.  
  
Suddenly one of her floor boards opened and an elevator came up...it was Lizzie in the elevator!  
  
"Nigey!" she cried but then looked around. "Wait who's room is this? I wanted Nigel's room!"   
  
"Lizzie...I can explain" began Numbah 5.  
  
"SO THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED ME TO GO AWAY!" cried Lizzie. "SO YOU COULD HAVE NIGEL ALL TO YOURSELF...NICE TRY...YOUR SECRET IS REVALED, ABAGAIL LINCOLN...FACE IT...NIGEL LIKES ME...NOT YOU! I'M PRETTIER AND SMARTER AND YOU ARE JUST A TALL, BLACK, GIRL WITH SKINNY LEGS!"  
  
That pissed Numbah 5 off big time. "That ain't true at all!" she cried, steaming mad. "NUMBAH 1 has been my partner for along time now...then you came along and started stalking him!"   
  
"No I didn't!" Lizzie defended herself. "He met me on the playground at school after I triped trying to play hop scotch and helped me up! I knew he liked me then!"  
  
"You think...he likes you...because he helped you up!? HA!" Numbah 5 laughed.   
  
"No...I know it!" said Lizzie. "And besides remember that day he took me out into a fancy restraunt?"  
  
"You forced him to!" cried Numbah 5. "You put that Helmet thing on and MADE him!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"WELL NIGEY IS MINE"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Both girls looked up to see Numbah 1 standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is all this...both of you...I am not an item...I am a person...I don't belong to anyone. And Lizzie you snuck up in the treehouse? Leave right now"  
  
"But-but-" Lizzie protested.  
  
"Leave, Elizabeth"  
  
Lizzie got in the elevator and it went down, and the floor boards closed.  
  
"Well...back to our alone time I guess...and Numbah 5 you really need to get a password for your elevator...by the way...nice fan room of me" said Numbah 1, looking around.  
  
He left...then turned back...and winked at her.  
  
Numbah 5 smiled and fell on her Nigel printed Bed. 


End file.
